


of chocolate and post-its

by tukhamyeon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:57:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukhamyeon/pseuds/tukhamyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Yoon Jeonghan he is, he doesn’t wish to walk under the heavy, cold snow to the café three blocks away from the campus building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of chocolate and post-its

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon at tumblr! it's short and unbeta-ed.

Running his fingers through his long, brown hair, Jeonghan sighs in exasperation as he cannot seem to get the abstract theories about communication into his brain.

He has been studying for 2 hours straight without any rest, and in the time span, he swears no one is coming to the library since he doesn’t catch any sight of other people other than him and the scrawny, grumpy librarian. 

Of course, no one would be coming to the library four days before Christmas, he thinks, chewing on the cap of his highlighter. 

If it is not for his final exam tomorrow, he wouldn’t be here accompanied by book and papers spread out messily. The fact that he forgets to bring any hair ties only making it worse; his hair keeps getting in the way whenever he bows his head down even for a bit.

He should’ve accepted Jisoo’s invitation to study at their favorite café, but Jeonghan declined since he is short of money after purchasing the designer that costs almost half of his monthly budget. His friend offered to pay though, but Jeonghan only shook his head because the other pays for him almost all the time. Damn him and his infinite money.

Also, being a Yoon Jeonghan he is, he doesn’t wish to walk under the heavy, cold snow to the café three blocks away from the campus building.

He is in the middle of reading the third paragraph of the page 239 when the chair across him is pulled and a backpack is placed on top of the table.

The long haired boy peers up, and his eyes widen for a bit as he sees a familiar face. 

Choi Seungcheol.

The boy who shares the Global English class with him a.k.a the captain of university’s basketball team. 

The said boy throws him a smile, and Jeonghan can feel his cheeks heating up. 

He quickly nods and returns the smile before going back to his task, mentally cursing himself as his concentration now seems to evaporate completely.

Out of the all the empty seats in the library, why does he have to sit there? 

No, Jeonghan definitely doesn’t have a crush on him. Definitely not. He just finds him a tad bit more attractive than any other of his classmates and friends.

Seungcheol sits down across him and rummages through his backpack, whether to take his books out or something—Jeonghan doesn’t know and tries hard not to care.

Jeonghan is trying to write down a tiny note beside the paragraph using his bright, yellow highlighter when something is pushed to his line of sight.  
Putting his highlighter down, he blinks at a small box of Ferrero Rocher with a post it sticks to the lid.

Have some.

Jeonghan doesn’t know how to react to this—he rarely talks with the other boy in class, and now he is offering some chocolates for him? Just what is on his mind, really?

He hesitates for a moment, stealing a glance at the librarian who is currently busy with the computer before looking at Seungcheol, only to be greeted by an encouraging nod.   
Finally, he decides to give in and takes one of the chocolates, silently tearing the wrapper since he doesn’t want to be scolded for eating in the library by Ms. Kim.   
Taking a small bite, Jeonghan sighs in content, eyes searching for Seungcheol’s. The other boy’s smile grows even wider, and he cannot help but let his heart beats faster against his ribcage. 

Jeonghan mouths a ‘thank you’ before finishing his chocolate, crumpling the wrapper in his hand and setting it on the table. 

He doesn’t expect what comes next, though.

Seungcheol leans closer to stick another note on the chocolate box, and Jeonghan almost gurgles when he reads the other’s messy handwriting,

I’ve been dying to ask this: Can I have your number?

**Author's Note:**

> since I'm free now, I'm open to request! just send the prompts and pairings to tukhamyeon.tumblr.com or twitter.com/shimkunghan ❤ ((anyway! my twitter is kinda new and I want to follow more carats, so... please? hehe❤ ))


End file.
